


Together Forever: The Sorrowful Tale Of Jabba and His Jelly-Lovin' Lover

by pxncey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Angst, Inter-goo Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxncey/pseuds/pxncey
Summary: "But why?" Jabba whispered, his lumpy arm clutching wobblily at Diego's shoulder. "I thought you loved me and my frost-hardened memory foam mattress texture.""I do, Jabba," Diego said sadly, his voice hitching like a lady's skirt in a muddy field. "You're the only being I will ever love. Men and women just don't do it for me anymore now I've squished you..." Diageo's voice trailed off. "But there's something wrong."





	

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe im a serious writer with goals of publishing someday. boy I'll be fucked if my future publisher ever finds this

"I'm sorry, Jabba," Diego said. "You and me just aren't working out." It broke his heart to leave his precious bumpy squish lord like this, but it was the only way.

"But why?" Jabba whispered, his lumpy arm clutching wobblily at Diego's shoulder. "I thought you loved me and my frost-hardened memory foam mattress texture."

"I do, Jabba," Diego said sadly, his voice hitching like a lady's skirt in a muddy field. "You're the only being I will ever love. Men and women just don't do it for me anymore now I've squished you..." Diageo's voice trailed off. "But there's something wrong."

Jabba touched Diego's cheek with a flobby hand, knowing the wet sandpapery touch was comforting to Dioego. "What is it, my pink flesh darling?"

"Gareth Edwards," Diego said, "The director of Rogue One—he says we shouldn't be. He says our two universes shouldn't converge in this way."

"But they are!" Jabba cried. His hard skin rippled greenly with passion. "They are becaouse I love you."

"You don't understand," diEgo said. "Gareth says if we keep meeting then all the universe will die like it was supposed to in 2012."

Jabbas giant olive eyes softened with olive flavoured sadness. "Oh... I see."

"That is why we can never be." Diegno ran his hands over Jabba's delicious sluggy body. "But i will always love you. Pleas kno that."

Jabba nodded somehow. Idk how. He has no neck.

Diuiego snuggled against him in one last gelatinous hug, and Jabba gave Diago's well conditioned hair a fond lick goodbye with his massive black giraffe tongue. "Goodbye," Jabba hushed out, his tongue still dangling out his mouth.

And with that, Jabba the Hutt faded away, dissolving away into a pile of green Jelly-Baff. "Jabba," diOgo sobbed, scooping the ooey remains into his hands and rubbing them over his skin desperately. The goo exfloiated his skin well, and DIEgo laid back in it like it was a paddling pool. He closed his eyes.

Slowly, a smile began to appear on Diegoss' face. As the goo sank into his body, he began to feel Jabba inside him. Inside his very soul. A special Jabbing connection between the two of them that would never end.

"Oh Jabba," Diehgo cried. "Now you'll be with me forever. I'll moisturise with you every night and we'll never be apart."

In the distance, fading away, Daiego heard the familiar "Hoh Hoh hogh hoh" of Jabbas laugh, and began to sob. His tears dropped into the Jabba Goo and suddnly started oxidising. Steam appeared and in the steam appeared a faint apporation of Jabba.

"I'll always love you," the appiration whispered one last time.

Diegay smiled softly. "I'll never ferget you, Jabba.......... My Jelly Baff Lover.... Mwa."

XxThe EndxX

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this article http://www.theverge.com/platform/amp/tldr/2016/12/20/14022506/diego-luna-just-wants-to-touch-jabba-the-hutt


End file.
